


Slow hands

by bumrubs



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Reverse Ed Edd n Eddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumrubs/pseuds/bumrubs
Summary: Starting High School comes with new challenges, for the Peach Creek kids this was the start of a brand new chapter of their lives. Dating becomes a big topic on the kid's minds as they are of age now. Edd still being the shy, skittish boy he was in his middle school days has trouble figuring out what he really wants. While Kevin has pushed what he truly wants down the drain and never wanting it to come up again. Edd and Kevin couldn't have been more different, but what happens when they come to terms with what they really want.





	1. Huh

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while. This chapter is all over the place, my apologies in advance.

The Peach Creek district was an interesting place to go to school, there was not much to remember of going to elementary school. The students were young, it did shape them to who they would be the following years in High and Middle. 

Kids grow up, personalities tend to change, as well as looks. 

The three Edwards remained friends throughout the awkward stages in their lives. They were separated in classes as Edd was ahead of the other two. Edd remained the smarter one, not finding it amusing to do childish things. Ed remained the idiot, so much so that he almost was not able to pass the eighth grade. Ed still had a plan in his head of how to get money out of everything and everyone. They spent weekends at a time at each of their homes. 

Halfway through eighth grade Edd came to true terms to who he was, and he did not hesitate to tell his best friends what was going on. It took him some time to word it correctly to the other boys, he was gay. Simple as that, he never found himself having a crush on girls. He always felt a ping in his stomach though when he was around other men though. 

The trio did not separate after that little bump in the road, the boys supported their friend no matter what. Eddy saw it as more girls for him anyways. 

Edd shared his sexuality with whomever asked him, he was open about it and was not ashamed to be himself. He had never dated a male, but of course he never dated a female either. He felt attraction towards certain men before which confirmed to him his sexuality. 

-

The first day of High School was eating at Edd, he was not sure if he was ready or not. A new school, filled with new people he did not know, new teachers he had to remember. It was all too much for the shy boy to take in. 

A loud thud at his bedroom door knocked him out of his panic, the door opened without him saying a word which irritated him. What if he had been changing? He would have been mortified. 

“Sockhead! It is our first day of fucking High School and you’re sat in your room still being a mop! We gotta get to school early, you know to see what we are up against,” Eddy said frantically to his best friend. 

“Salutations Eddy, please though next time you break into my home remember to knock on my bedroom door and WAIT for a reply from me,” he said shoving the last notebook he needed into his bookbag. 

“It isn’t like I haven’t seen your bits before Double D,” he said crossing his arms over his chest, “are you ready yet? We still need to get Ed, and if we wait too long he might forget that we even have school and go back to bed!”

Edd felt his cheeks redden at Eddy’s first statement as it was a true fact, all of the boys had seen each other in that way before. Not on purpose of course. “Yes, Eddy. Where is your bookbag though, to be successful in this school year Eddy you need the proper school stationery!” 

Eddy shook his head, “I got a couple pencils and a notebook at home, it’s the first day. Plus we are freshman so they are not going to want anything to do with us. They might ask me my name though.” 

Edd shook his head, he knew his friend would never be properly ready for the upcoming school year. 

The two made their way out of Edd’s house, saying goodbye to his mother who gave them each a hug and told them to have an amazing day. 

Across the street Kevin was talking to Nazz while sitting on his bike, the bike that everyone knew him by. Eddy noticed them first and scoffed a bit, “would you look at that Double D, Kevin still has his kid's.”

“Now Eddy, we are not of age to have a license, of course Kevin is still going to have his bike,” Edd explained which just earned him another scoff from Eddy. 

They ran across the street avoiding any sat they would get in with Kevin. They knocked on the front door of Ed’s house just to be greeted with Sarah. Sarah was starting 7th grade today with Jimmy. She rolled her eyes and screamed for Ed. 

Ed came up the stairs, a backpack in his hand, that seemed to have something inside. 

“Come on Ed, we are going to be late!” Eddy screamed at him. Edd stood on the porch still not wanting to cause any more problems then Eddy had already done. 

Half an hour later they found themselves in front of the school, Edd shaking with Anxiety bit at his lip looking as people passed him. 

“This is it guys, look at everyone, we are out of that fucking baby town! We’ve made it to the big leagues now!” Eddy spat excitedly. 

“Language Eddy,” Edd said furrowing his eyebrows, he was never a fan of Eddy swearing or anyone swearing in fact. 

Ed was the first one to walk into the building, which meant the rest of them had to follow close behind. Their lockers were close together but not right next to each other. 

They had gone to the school a month prior to walk their classes and see their lockers, Edd’s locker was at the end of a row so he would only be stuck next to one other person. That relieved him a bit, he could handle trying to talk to one new face but definitely not two. 

Upon going to his locker he noticed it was already unlocked, the dial had already been spun and it was cracked open a bit. Panic shot through Edd’s tiny body, who knew his combo, on the first day of school?

He opened his locker, the little things he had put in there a month ago remained untouched, with the little labels still on them. He was still confused on why his locker was open though. 

He soon noticed on further inspection there was a tiny note taped to the the back of the locker, “oh dear,” he muttered grabbing the small note and scrunching up his nose as he took the tape off of it, trying to be as careful as possible not wanting to rip the note. 

Dear Double D, 

I know your secret, stay cute.  
Love, someone. 

This confused the boy. Who wrote this? It was not Ed or Eddy’s handwriting either. Who would write such a silly letter to Edd, also what secret? He was quite an open book when it came to things. He did not like keeping secrets from people, it only lead to trouble.

He grabbed a notebook that was labeled with his first period class on it, and grabbed two pencils just in case the led got stuck in the first one. He closed his locker softly not wanting to cause any noise. He ran off to his first class, setting there before the bell rang leaving the small boy relieved. 

-

The school day went by fast, Eddy was right when he said they would only ask for their names the first day. The teachers did not care much else other than what their names were. It disappointed Edd, he wanted to learn even if it was something as basic as learning a new way to multiply numbers. 

Edd left his last class as the bell rang, he was bored of the whole day, he wished something more exciting happened. His fellow peers were mostly upperclassmen as he was put in more advanced classes. No one was eye catching though, he was not exactly put into the classes with the upperclassmen that are average students anyways. 

The thought of dating fogged his head, Eddy had dated a few people before, even Ed had dated someone. None of them lasted of course. Edd didn’t know another person who was interested in males that was a male. It worried him of course. He wanted to find someone to love just like a normal person. 

Ed and Eddy met up at Edd’s locker after the final bell signaled to them that they were able to leave now. Edd was mostly unpacking his bag, he hadn’t gotten much besides papers his mother and father needed to sign. 

“Sockhead! Hurry up, Ed and I have plans we gotta get to,” Eddy said rushing Edd to hurry up what he was doing. 

“Do not tell me, the first day of our new establishment and you have already come up with a new way of scamming these good people out of their money?” Edd said, not really that surprised. 

“Of course Double D!” Ed said with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Come on Double D, lighten up! Tomorrow some people are going to forget that they needed their sheets signed and they will need someone to sign them. That is where we come in!” Eddy said nodding his head. 

“Purposerpus! We cannot fake signatures Eddy!” Edd said standing up and closing his locker with force. 

“We can though Double D, and we will! This one is definitely fool proof this time! We just need to perfect a basic signature and then change the name for every student. These teachers do not know what the kids parents signatures look like, is a fresh start!”

“Edddddy,” Edd whined shaking his head not approving of this plan whatsoever. 

“Come on, let’s at least hang out at yours today Edd. You have plenty of paper and pens we can practice with,” Eddy said swinging his arm around Edd’s shoulder. 

The short walk home lasted longer than usual as they kept stopping as they fought about the silly scheme Eddy had planned. 

Once arriving at the cul de sac they were greeted by the other kids in the area hanging out, mostly discussing their first days of school and how it had gone. 

Ed ran ahead of them, going on about being hungry or something along the lines of that. 

Eddy dragged Edd along, him still fighting the whole idea of scamming people as they forgot to get their sheets signed. 

Eddy and Ed left Edd and he wanted to grab the mail before he went into his home, he was expecting a package but was not sure when it was suppose to arrive. He grabbed the few letters that were in the mail box and ran up the driveway to the house. He unlocked the front door letting the two others in before himself. 

“Shoes off!” he screamed at the two, who always seemed to forget that his family kept their home in the best condition. 

Eddy grumbled under his breath as he kicked off his shoes and went off to the kitchen to steal whatever food he could find that looks decent. 

Edd went to the kitchen as well after setting his shoes by the door neatly. He set his bookbag on one of the chairs and looked through the mail. 

A few bills for his parents and there was one other item, the name on it did not belong to anyone in his home though.  
“What’s that Double D?” Ed asked looking at the letter he held in his hand. 

“This Ed, is a letter, not for anyone in this household though,” he said swallowing hard, his throat feeling like it was closing up. 

Ed looked at it and focused on the name, “Kevin Barr,” he said reading aloud. “KEVIN!” Ed yelled then backing up a bit. 

“One of us has to go across the street and give it to him,” Edd said in a shaken voice looking up at Ed and Eddy. 

“Well Double D, looks like you get to pay a visit to Kevin,” Eddy said giving a nod. “If the letter was mailed to my house I would have to do it, but it wasn’t so you gotta do it.”

Edd felt his face redden and he shook his head, then nodded it, “I can do this, what is the worse he can do?” 

“He could beat you into a billion little pieces and feed you to his dog,” Ed offered not helping Edd’s stress. 

“Unneeded,” Edd shook his head and walked back to the front door. He slipped his shoes back on and tied the laces up. 

“We will watch from the window, if anything bad happens we will call your mom, or the cops, or something,” Eddy said. 

Edd shook his head and unlocked the front door and stepped out of his home onto the front steps of his house. He looked across the street, most of the kids now had gone inside as it was around the time their parents would come home. 

Neither of the Barr’s family cars was in the driveway, which meant only Kevin was home. Panic shot through Edd as he stepped off of the entryway of his home and down his driveway. 

He looked around before he ran across the street to get to Kevin’s home. He looked back at his house, Ed was standing at his front door looking at him. Ed gave him a wave with a stupid grin on his face. 

Edd went up to the door and rang the doorbell and stepped back a bit. He looked down at his feet and rocked slightly back and forth on them. 

Edd looked up when the door unlocked, he was greeted with the familiar green sweatshirt. 

“Dork, what the hell do you want?” Kevin said the obvious annoyance on his face. Nazz popped up behind him trying to see who was at the door. 

“Hey Double D!” She said smiling and giving a wave. Nazz was a social butterfly being friends with just anyone, while Kevin was just not. 

“Salutations Nazz, and u-um Kevin,” he said stuttering over the simple hello, “I went to get the family mail today and it happened I found a letter that was addressed to you. Mistakenly delivered to my home instead of yours of course!” 

Kevin gave him a glare and then nodded slightly, “gimme that,” he said snatching the letter out of Edd’s hands. 

Edd gave a small squeal in response, his reaction time not being exactly the best. He pulled one of the sides of his hat down on his eye feeling quite embarrassed at the noise he had just let out.

“I think Kevin meant to say thank you dude,” Nazz said nudging Kevin as he was engulfed in the letter he had just gotten. 

“O-oh! Of course, you two have a captivating evening, tell your mother I said hello Kevin,” he said backing up slightly, losing his footing. He fell off of the small stoop step twisting his ankle in the process. He landed on the walkway to the door of the Barr’s. 

Coming to his senses he realized what happened, his face turned beet red as he looked up at the two, Kevin now looking at him instead of the letter, “you okay dude?” Nazz asked.

Edd got up embarrassed, and soon realized his ankle just didn’t feel right. “I-I,” he sputtered then nodded his head. “I am very sorry for bothering you two, you two have an extraordinary evening.”

Edd ran off, his ankle about ready to give out by the time he reached the end of the walkway to the Barr’s house. He did not want to fall though, he was already as mortified as ever, he did not need to do to it anymore.

“He is so awkward yet so cute Kevin,” Nazz said as they watched the boy awkwardly try and run back to his house. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, he is a dork,” Kevin said with a small sigh, “a totally cute dork.” 

Kevin gritted his teeth watching the small male run across the street giving a small wave to Jimmy and Sarah who were sitting on the curb talking about god knows what. 

“I cannot believe you have a crush on him, you use to make his nose bleed when we were in middle school Kev,” Nazz said with a small giggle escape her lips. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up, I cannot help it. The dork makes me weak, he will never know though. I cannot let him ever know, Nazz,” Kevin said shaking his head feeling defeated. 

“Your secret is safe with him, maybe you should try asking if his foot is alright tomorrow or something, he looks like he is in a lot of pain,” Nazz said pointing to the way he was walking. 

“It is worth a shot, I cannot let that dork have any indication that I like him though, I will simply be asking if his foot is okay and NOTHING else,” Kevin said.

Kevin closed the front door as Edd got back to his house. Edd ran up the driveway, tears tickled his eyes as the pain in his ankle grew as he ran on it more. Once inside he closed the door, locking it, and not wanting to go outside for the rest of the year.


	2. Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long, and all over the place.

The next day started off rough for Kevin, the past day's events really had him thinking. He tried to stay away from the three dorks as much as he could, he did not like Ed or Eddy. They tried to scam him constantly and he really did not want to be anywhere near that. Edd on the other hand though, when he was around thirteen he realized the boy was truly different than the other two. 

Edd had caught Kevin’s eyes, he was shy and was so engulfed in all the stuff that Kevin was just not into. That did not stop him from the fondness from growing. He always watched Edd from afar though, not daring to talk to him as he was with the idiots.   
The lack of sleep left Kevin in a terrible mood, his mother came into his room at six to make use he was getting ready. “Kevin, there is no need to be rude to your mother, I was just seeing if you were getting ready for school dear,” his mother said opening the blinds in her son’s room after he had snapped at her. 

“I’m sorry mom, I didn’t get much sleep last night. My mind was everywhere,” he said as he shoved his red cap onto his head, backward of course. 

“What were you thinking about honey? I am always here if you need to talk,” his mother said picking up articles of clothing that lied about in her son’s room. 

“I’ve just been thinking about how kids my age are dating, and heck even some are having babies already. Like, how do you know you’re ready to date, and how do you know who to date?” he said exhausted and knew his mother would be there for him to break down too. 

“Well, you know you’re ready when you get feelings for someone Kev. You will be excited to see the person, you will even get flustered when talking to them and just you will go out of your way to see them. You know your father and I are open to you dating whoever you want, a boy, a girl, a human,” she rambled on reassuring her son. 

“It really is all just so confusing,” the redhead said grabbing his bookbag from where he laid against the door. “Thank you though mom, I’ll see you once I get home from school,” he said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house for school. 

He got his bike from out of the garage, looking around to see the other kids on the street walking with their friends. He did not see any of the Ed’s though, which kind of disappointed him. He did wonder if Edd’s foot was okay, it didn’t seem so well when he was walking home. 

He hopped onto his bike and closed the garage before he pedaled off toward the school. His head was full of too many thoughts that all got stuck at once. 

With a blink of an eye, he made it to the High School, people were already filling into the building with at least one of their friends by their side. 

Kevin chained up his bike on the bike rack, a voice hit his ears soon that made him stop what he was doing. The voice belonged to an idiot, Ed to be exact. 

Kevin stood up and he saw the three Ed’s talking and walking up to the entrance of the school, Edd looking how he always looked. Nothing out of the ordinary, same hat on his head, same shoes on his feet. 

Kevin gave them a dirty look before darting into the school not wanting to talk to any of them. He knew they saw the face he had made.   
“What was with the face he gave us?” Eddy said out of disgust for Kevin, “did his ass even thank you for bringing you that letter yesterday?” 

Edd’s head was in space, he hadn’t really heard Eddy’s question so he just nodded in response. 

“Edd seems preoccupied Eddy,” Ed said looking at Edd, who was still zoning out the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth. 

“Sockhead!” Eddy screamed into Edd’s ear getting his attention right away. 

Edd scrunched down a bit and furrowed his brows looking at Eddy, “now Eddy, was that really called for?” 

Eddy nodded, “yes it was, you were ignoring Ed and I. We are at like your favorite place on earth, why are you so out of it today? The year has just begun there is nothing to think about!”

“It is quite complex and very laborious to explain,” Edd said, “I will catch up with you two later, have an exquisite day at school,” Edd said before heading off to his locker. 

Heading off to his locker he was greeted with a new panic, someone was leaning against his locker. The someone was not hard to spot, nor was it hard to figure out who it was. 

Kevin looked up from his spot against the locker and a smug grin appeared on his lips, “Hey double dork,” he said stepping aside so the smaller of the two could open his locker. 

“H-Hello Kevin, I do not mean to be rude but is there any particular reason why you are by my locker,” Edd said as he did the combo and opened the locker, “if I am correct your locker should be in a completely different hallway as your last name starts with the letter B, while my last name starts with the letter V. Which is why my locker is here.”

“Dork, shut up, I just wanted to see if your foot was okay,” he said his face going irritated, “the fall you took yesterday in front of my house was a nasty one and it looked painful, to say the least.”

Edd’s cheeks turned a dark red color as he felt flustered now. He looked down at his foot, he had totally forgotten about yesterday’s events. “Oh dear, it is satisfactory surprisingly as what had occurred yesterday evening.” 

Kevin gave a nod, “Yeah well, good, I’ll see you around dork,” he said looking at the boy once more. He knocked the notebook out of Edd’s hands and spun around on his heels and leaving his spot where he had been with Edd.

Edd was shocked when the notebook was knocked out of his hands, he flinched a bit expecting more though out of habit. He swallowed hard and squatted down picking up the notebook. Looking up he noticed something taped to his locker again. 

He pulled if off, it was a Rice Krispie treat with another note attached to it. He stood back up from his place on the ground and questioned who had the time to do this again. Was Kevin behind this? Edd scoffed at his own thoughts, Kevin hated Edd there was no way that could happen. 

What really confused him was how the person knew that he loved Rice Krispie treats, only close friends of his knew that small fact about him. They were close to the only sweet he would eat. He opened up the note and read it to himself quickly, 

Dear Edd,  
Heard you loved this from a reliable source, enjoy.   
Love, whomever. 

Edd was very unsatisfied with the note, he needed to thank the being who had bought him the snack. Also, he needed to ask why they kept breaking into his locker, gifts were nice and all but who was doing this kind, yet odd act. 

Edd shoved the treat into the pocket of his shorts and tucked the letter away, neatly into one of his folders. The halls now becoming less full scared the boy, as he knew that he had to get to class and could definitely not be tardy on his second day of school. 

He closed his locker, spinning on his heel he darted to his first class, passing many of his peers on the way. He made sure he said hello to each of them in a polite manner. 

-

The day went by slowly, it was only two days into the school year and Kevin was already bored out of his mind. He tapped his pencil against his desk, his phone had died in the period prior so he was left to do nothing. 

He was in science, well or he thought. He was not exactly sure what science class he had taken this year, his head was in the clouds through the whole class period. 

He had too much going on in his head. Football tryouts were next week, the whole Edd situation, plus school. He decided school was the least important, it wasn’t like they were doing anything anyways, the teacher still could not get any of their names correct for the life of her. 

The bell rang and it signaled the end of class, he had two classes left and he could go home. PE was the only class he could stand, they were not playing any games yet, but it was still relaxing. Plus he could charge his phone in the gym.   
Leaving the class he looked around trying to figure out which side of the school he was on. He figured out which way he needed to go and started walking, soon bumping into Nazz. Nazz was luckily in his PE class with him.

“Hey Kevin,” she said smiling, “wow, you look really tired.” 

She got close to his face stopping them in the hall, she stared at him and hummed, “you’re not high or anything are you?” 

He shook his head, “Nah dude, I’m just super tired, I got like an hour of sleep last night. I am mad tired,” he said and started to walk with her again down the hall. 

“Maybe we will actually do stuff in PE today, instead of you know just standing around like we did yesterday. They do realize that we are Freshman right not five-year-olds,” Nazz scoffed as they reached the gym. 

Upon walking into the gym they realized that a few new faces were in the class, the class was only for Freshman so yesterday they knew most everyone in it. Today new faces were showing up, probably those who were switched into the class minute, not my choice really. 

Kevin walked with Nazz to the far side of the gym and they leaned against one of the walls, they talked about random stuff that didn’t amount to very much. 

Kevin noticed a kid with a very odd hair color choice walk into the gym, he did not look intimidating at all, just odd. The kid seemed to have walked in with someone, they were too far away to really tell who he was talking too. 

“Kev, why are you staring at people,” Nazz said as she noticed him staring at someone, not really being able to pinpoint who he was staring at though. 

“That kid with the like blue hair, I have never seen him before,” Kevin said taking his eyes away from him and then looking at Nazz. 

“He’s new, his name is Nathan or something. I have him in my ap bio, he sits next to double d,” Nazz said nudging Kevin slightly. 

Before Kevin could even answer the PE teacher began to talk to them. 

“Alright, today we are just going to be getting you guys into your squad spots, yes you did have these in middle, and possibly elementary school. In high school that doesn’t change, it is easier for me to take attendance,” the teacher yelled at them. 

Kevin stayed standing next to Nazz and he started calling the names in alphabetical order, his name was close to the beginning of the alphabet so he got called quickly. He slumped over to where the man pointed to the floor, he stood on the spot and crossed his arms. His mood was back to his natural annoyed state of being. 

Nazz was in the middle of the alphabet which left him surrounded by dorks, he didn’t like anyone who he was standing next to. The new kid with the odd colored hair got stood in front of Nazz. Kevin noted that the kid spun around and had already started talking to his friend. 

Kevin looked around the gym, it was muggy in it. The warm air bothered Kevin, he wasn’t allowed to hear his hat in school but he did it anyways. If Double dork was allowed to wear his so was he. He did like Double D’s hat though, also the way he would tug it over an eye when he got shy. He was pulled out of his thoughts then he heard the teacher get to the end. 

“Eddward Vincent,” he yelled, Kevin spun around quickly confused, Edd was not in this class yesterday why was he here today. 

Sure enough, Edd stumbled over to where the teacher was, “good afternoon, yes, um, I preferred to be called Edd. With the two D’s in my name included please,” Kevin heard him say to the teacher. 

The teacher scribbled Edd’s request down and moved on to finish the rest of the alphabet. Kevin looked at Nazz who was still talking to the blue haired kid. 

The teacher dismissed the kids from their spots and told them to go pick a locker in the locker room. Then they would be able to choose what they really wanted to do, the teacher could care less. 

Kevin walked by himself to the locker room, of course, other guys walked with him but none were his friends. If none were his friends, he might as well be alone. 

He didn’t care enough about which locker he got, he chose a random one and stuck his lock onto it. The kid with the odd hair came walking into the locker room, he was loud enough to hear from a mile away Kevin suspected. Kevin’s back was to him, so he didn’t exactly know who he was speaking too. 

“I would have never of thought of that,” the voice rang back to Nat, but also to Kevin. The voice belongs to Edd, Nat had been talking to Edd. For some reason that bothered Kevin. 

He undid his lock and turned around, he saw Edd picking a locker at the end of a row on the other side of the locker room. Kevin walked over and chose one that was in the same area but not on the same row so neither Nat, or Edd really noticed him. 

Kevin walked out of the locker room leaving the two in there, not bothering to say a word to either of them. He caught back up with Nazz who was obviously waiting for him. 

She grabbed a basketball and threw it to him, “Hey Kev, I talked to that Nat kid,” she said watching Kevin dribble the ball. 

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows, “Oh yeah, what did the dork have to say?” he said tossing the ball to her. 

“Nothing really that exciting, he moved here from New York with his family last month. He is trying to make as many friends as he can really, he is into sports though! You definitely will like the guy Kev. He isn’t big on talking science stuff, even though I do know you like someone who does like that kinda stuff,” Nazz went on and tossed the ball back to him once more. 

He gritted his teeth at her last statement, “you’re never going to get that go, are you! I cannot do anything about it, maybe it’ll go away. It’s like I have a cold or something,” he said tossing the ball hard back to her almost hitting her in the face. 

She caught the ball luckily and hissed at him, “you could’ve broken my nose if you had hitten me with that!” she said tossing it back to him just as hard as he did, him catching it no problem. “It won’t go away like a cold, this crush is like a virus in your system, it might numb down for a while but it’ll stay with you forever.”

He rolled his eyes, “you’re making it up as you go along Nazz, it’s just a tiny crush. I might ask him about homecoming though, just as friends though, I know he won’t be getting a date so why not ask him if he wants to go. I’ll say none of my other friends are going,” Kevin said. 

“That’s a lie though! I’ll be going, and I bet a bunch of your other friends are going too. Rolf is already talking about going, it will be his first ‘American’ dance!” Nazz said laughing at the thought. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, it is still worth a shot. Maybe if he rejects me I will feel better. The dork cannot control me like this. The fucker has me going inside, I got no sleep over him, I think about him constantly, I don’t even know what's wrong with me!” he closed his eyes, and chucked the ball harder this time, Nazz ducked not wanting it to hit her. Instead, it hit someone else. 

Nazz spun around as soon as she heard the ball hit someone’s skin, she sucked in a sharp breath. Kevin opened his eyes when he didn’t hear Nazz say anything, he was mortified to see where the ball had landed. 

The ball smacked Edd right in the face as he was talking to Nat. He wasn’t even sure who had thrown the ball as they were standing plenty of feet away from the closest people playing with basketballs. 

Edd’s hand flew onto his face as soon as he was realized he was bleeding, blood didn’t really scare him, but the ball mortified him. He hadn’t been one to have bloody noses as a kid, he had read about them before but they all said different things. 

He looked up, his eyes watering mostly from the impact of the ball. He wasn’t in much pain luckily, he just wanted to know who was responsible for it. Nat grabbed him and took him to the locker room, all the other guys were out so they would be alone. 

“Nice going Kev, I said ask him to homecoming not break his fucking nose!” Nazz screamed at him, people around them staring mostly out of confusion. 

Kevin felt like his stomach was in his throat at this point, “should I go in there? See if he is okay?” Kevin hadn’t really ever been in a situation like this before. Everything was happening too fast for his liking. By the end of the week, he felt like Edd would know the secrets he had been keeping for such a long time. 

Nazz nodded, “it isn’t like I can go in there,” she crossed her arms and waited for him to start walking toward the locker room. 

Kevin took a deep breath and shook his head, he couldn’t believe that this happened. He made his way to the locker room, he knew they would more than likely be by the toilets as that's where the sinks were at. 

He slowly walked, trying to think about what he would say. Double d was so delicate, he would be lucky if he hadn’t broken the boys nose. He heard the two boys talking, unsure what they were saying though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff will actually start to happen in the next chapter. Promise.


	3. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed things in this because as we know, crushes do not go quickly. I want this fic to be about their actual relationship during the school year rather than half of it being them getting together and then once they are together there is nothing after that.

Nat sat double d down onto one of the toilets and told him to stay while he got something to clean up his nose. The blue haired boy dashed to the sink and got a couple of the paper towels and got them damp with water. 

He returned to Edd who was still gripping onto his nose, it ached now and was swelling from what he could tell. 

“Nathan you really do not need to do this, I am quite capable of cleaning myself up,” he said muffled from his hand that was over his mouth and on his nose. 

Nat shook his head, “Edd please call me Nat, and what are friends for,” he said moving Edd’s hand away from his face and replacing it with the wet paper towel. 

“I feel quite like a child, not like a 14-year-old,” Edd hissed as the paper towel was a tad cold, as well as his nose hurt. 

Nat smiled as he saw the small gap between Edd’s teeth, he hadn’t really been this close to the boys face before, “you have a tiny gap between your teeth,” Nat stated, which was kind of stating the obvious. 

Edd felt his face heat up at Nat’s words, he nodded his head slightly. Nat moved away the paper towel to see if he had stopped bleeding, “I do, mother always said we would get it fixed. But alas we never got to it.”

Nat bit at his tongue as he finished fixing up the mess that became of Edd’s nose, “I think you should keep it, it’s super cute. It also makes you very unique, you don’t see many people keeping teeth gaps anymore. Also, you never see people who can pull them off.”

Before Edd had a chance to reply to what Nat said when he saw Kevin appear from around the corner. Edd shot up from where he was sat, “salutations Kevin,” he said to the red head. 

Kevin gave a slight nod, “Yeah, hey dork, um, I really wanted to say sorry dude,” he said scratching the back of his neck. “The ball that hit your nose was me, I was throwing it to Nazz and it really just flew out of my hands.”

Edd listened to the story, he put his hand on his nose for a second knowing it was already bruising. “It is quite alright Kevin, it was just a mishap. I’m alive, and from what I am able to tell, and of my knowledge of broken bones my nose is still intact and is not broken.”

Kevin let out a sigh, feeling like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders, “Again, I am super sorry. If there is anything I can do for you dork please don’t hesitate to ask.” Kevin turned on his heel and left without another word from Edd, he really didn’t want to hear what the blue haired kid had to say either so he left before he spoke. 

Edd bit his lip after Kevin left, “That was quite odd, to say the least,” he said and looked at Nat who just shrugged.

“I don’t know that kid, is he someone special or something?” he asked Edd, who was still flustered from the events that have just occurred.  
Edd thought for a second before he came up with his answer, “Oh dear, Kevin was a bully to me throughout my youth. Up until this year he really has been trying to be nicer it seems. He hasn’t really spoken to me though.”

“Maybe he has a crush on you,” Nat said running his tongue over his teeth holding back a laugh. 

Edd’s head shot up and looked at Nat confused, “like me? Me? Kevin?” he said not able to wrap his brain around that. There was absolutely no way Kevin would like a… dork like him. 

-

It was now October, Kevin really did not get much farther in his hope to somehow get Edd to realize that he liked him. He would leave many notes in his locker, sometimes stuff that he knew Edd liked. Nothing helped though, he even picked Edd constantly for whatever game they were playing in gym. 

Now it was Halloween, he usually liked the holiday. The thought of scaring little children gave him a bit of hope, but this year he was not planning on scaring any children. His parents were out of town and they allowed him to have a Halloween party in the house, as long as he cleaned up afterward. 

He skipped the day of school to set up the house, he had invited whomever really wanted to come. He was anxious, to say the least, part of him hoped Edd would show up. He had been clung to Nat for the past month now, it was like Nat had joined the Ed’s little group. 

Nat was on the football team with Kevin though, he talked to Kevin a lot. Kevin had personally invited Nat to the party, praying that gave him a greater chance of Edd showing up. 

Around seven was the time Nazz and the other kids on his street showed up, they dressed up of course but it was light. No one went full out with their costumes, Nazz was dressed as a cheerleader, Rolf was dressed in what seemed to be a farmer but Kevin could care less, and Jimmy and Sarah dressed twinning as something he didn’t care about either. 

Kevin dressed in his football jersey, not wanting to wear the equipment as it would dig into his skin the whole night and that was not something he wanted. 

By nine, the house was full of kids from the school as well as kids he had never seen before. He was half drunk too, Nazz had gotten her mother to buy them cheap beer and Kevin had downed two already. 

He was anxious and the beer calmed his nerves. It didn’t taste good at all though, it was bitter and nothing really he wanted to drink. With each drink, though he felt more relaxed, he was able to talk to everyone and not worry about Edd showing up.  
Ten o’clock came around and people were still showing up, some had to take their siblings trick-or-treating which was understandable why they were late. Kevin was on his eighth beer when he heard a voice he recognized. It was not the voice he wanted to hear, Ed. 

He found Ed talking to Nazz by the couch, he was dressed as Frankenstein's monster. “Ed! It’s so great to see you man,” Kevin said going up to Ed giving the guy a hearty pat on the back. 

“Kevin, aha, you sound funny,” Ed said looking at him confused a tad. 

“I had a few to drink, you here alone?” he asked the taller of the two, he set down his drink realizing he really had too many. 

“Eddy is here, and Nat,” he said trying to think of who he came with, his memory was short termed still as it always was, “Oh! And double d of course!”

Kevin felt a smile spread across his lips as he heard the name, “do you know where double d is? I gotta ask the dork about, um, bio or something,” 

Ed looked around and pointed at Edd who was standing by the food with Nat, “over there Kevin,” Ed said just in case he didn’t see him pointing. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll see you two around,” he said leaving Nazz and Ed, the two of them continuing their conversation. 

Edd was looking over what food was left over, “Nat you do realize how much bacteria is all over this food right?” Edd said scrunching up his face at the thought of the food, he noticed the drinks were not much of a verity, “a bowl of mystery drink is going to give us strep throat, Nat.”

“Calm it, I brought bottled water,” he said giving Edd a bottle rolling his eyes at how dramatic he was. 

“Oh bless you, Nat,” he said taking the bottle and opening it. He turned around to look at everyone and was met with a familiar face. “Salutations Kevin, a lovely home you have.” 

“What is up double dork, and double dorks boyfriend,” Kevin said slurring his words as he swung an arm over Edd’s shoulder. 

“Excuse me, Kevin, Nat and I are not now, or ever going to be boyfriends,” Edd said totally shocked Kevin thought that of the two. 

“Yeah, no offense to Edd or anything but I really ain’t that into him like that. He’s cute and all but he definitely is not my type.”

“Lighten up, I know you two aren’t dating if you were you’d be making out probably. Like all the other random ass couples at this party,” Kevin snorted. 

“Language Kevin,” Edd said not enjoying the mouth being shown, he soon realized why Kevin was acting the way he was. “Kevin, are you intoxicated?” 

“I had a few beers, what's a party without a bit of a buzz,” Kevin said laughing into Edd’s ear. 

Edd shook Kevin off his shoulder, “I do excuse myself, where is your bathroom, Kevin?” Edd asked frantic to leave the situation he was in. 

Kevin pointed and Edd darted off toward where he was shown. “He is so innocent, I swear it’s so cute.” 

Nat gave Kevin a look, “I put vodka in his water. By the time he finishes the whole bottle of water he will be drunk. Also, did you just call him cute?”

Kevin turned his head to look at Nat, “shut up, the whole fucking school knows but I guess not you or him,” Kevin spat back at him. 

“So you’re the one leaving him all the letter in his locker, he loves them you know. He always gushes about how he wishes he could thank the person writing them. He doesn’t care if it’s a guy or a girl but he wants to give them a proper thank you. How did you get his combo anyways?”

“Easy, I bought it off of Eddy, that cheapskate will tell anything if he is making bank from it. I have lived across the street from that dork since he moved in when we were like three. I wish I knew why I liked him though. Every time I go near him I almost hurt him! He almost broke his ankle when he came to my house once, I threw a basketball and it almost broke his nose. Don’t even get me started about how many times I hurt him when we were in middle school. I don’t get how the dork doesn’t hate me!” Kevin practically yelled at Nat. 

Edd cleared his throat, he had returned from the restroom halfway through Kevin’s tangent, “pardon me, Kevin, I-I’m really not use to being the main topic of a conversation might I add. Also, do you have a recycle bin by any chance? I have finished this bottle of water and know that throwing it away will just harm the earth more than anything.”

Kevin let out a sigh and grabbed the bottle from Edd, “you two mingle for a while, I’ll catch up later. I got people to talk too, maybe I’ll find some weed or something.” He grumbled and left the two. 

Edd looked at Nat, his head was starting to get a bit foggy, “Nat, there was no substance in that water that I was not informed of was there?”  
Nat let out a laugh and nodded his head, “You caught me. I put probably three shots of vodka into that bottle of water, I am shocked with how well you took it though. You didn’t even notice until after the fact.” 

“I shall not tell a lie, I did know there was something in the bottle of water other than water. I did not know it was alcohol though Nat, I am not of age” Edd said feeling faint. 

“Well, it’ll hit you in a little bit, let’s have some fun though,” Nat said excitedly. 

Edd was dressed up as a very generic vampire costume, he had paid extra money to buy a set of fangs that actually pushed into his teeth so he didn’t have to use those nasty fake ones. 

Nat was dressed similar to what Kevin was, he was just in his football jersey and his hair was going in a billion directions. 

People started leaving the party around midnight, Kevin was sat on the couch with Nazz and Eddy. Eddy had gotten his older brother to buy him weed, and they were trying to get others to join in on the fun. 

Nat dragged the intoxicated Edd to the area and sat down on the rug by the coffee table, “You got drunk tonight, you’re going to get another first Edd.”

Edd’s head was too all over the place for him to tell them how irresponsible it was to smoke, and how it was going to rot their lungs, and how they would need help breathing by age 40.

 

Edd looked at the people around him, Nat looked at Edd then looked at Kevin. “Hey Kev how about you sit next to Edd,” Nat said standing up 

Kevin shrugged and swapped places with Nat, Kevin was far from drunk now and was very aware of his surroundings and what was happening. He knew Edd was out there though, Edd looked at Kevin with big eyes, “I must say, Kevin, you have an exceptional jawline,” Edd said staring at him humming slightly. 

“Oh shut up double dweeb,” Kevin said pushing Edd slightly. He handed the pipe off to Edd after he took a hit off of his, his head feeling higher as he let the smoke out of his mouth. 

Edd looked at the pipe not sure what to really do with it, Kevin noticed the boys confused look and took it back from him. “Trust me,” he said to Edd, he earned a nod. Kevin put the pipe up to Edd’s lips, “inhale slowly, let it reach your lungs if you shorten the breath you’ll probably choke,” Kevin instructed Edd. 

Edd did as Kevin said, the smoke felt weird like it did not belong in his body. He slowly let it out of his lungs and felt his head became light. The rest of the people around them were engaged in their own talk, Ed had fallen asleep in the chair. It had gotten late now, mostly everyone was falling asleep. 

“You won’t remember any of this in the morning will you?” Kevin asked Edd who was taking another hit off of the pipe. 

Edd looked up and shrugged his shoulders, “more than likely not. The alcohol in my system has altered my memory.”

“God even when you’re under the influence of many things you still talk like a robot,” Kevin said taking the pipe from Edd. Edd let out a whine, Kevin took another hit and laughed, “Calm down, you're okay,” Kevin smirked a bit as he got an idea. He tilted Edd’s head up and looked down at him, “you won't remember this, so i'm going on a whim here, open your mouth,” he said. 

Edd gave him an odd look but slowly parted his lips, Kevin took another hit from the pipe and dipped his head down to Edd’s lips. He blew the smoke into Edd’s mouth and smiled as their lips barely touched. 

“God I’d love to kiss you right now,” he said to Edd softly, “your lips are always so inviting.” 

Edd felt the heat rise in his cheeks, he slowly flew the smoke out and hummed softly. His head was in the clouds and he had never felt so calm before, “I do not understand what has gotten into you Kevin, but I do enjoy it. You're new found freedom has captured me as well.”

Kevin laughed, “it’s getting late dork, I definitely cannot let you go home smelling like weed either. I think your mom would bust down my door and kill me if that happened,” he grabbed onto Edd’s hand and stood him up. 

“You, sir, are correct. I would be grounded for life if mother saw me walk into our household smelling of any illegal substance,” Edd said to Kevin. 

Kevin took Edd up the stairs, he was not going to take advantage of the boy's state. He talked himself out of kissing him already, the only odd thing was that Edd seemed to want it. He knew who Kevin was, it was just like Edd was fearless now that he was drunk. 

Kevin took Edd to his room, he undressed the boy from his costume. He knew Edd was not the type to sleep in clothing, Kevin grabbed a shirt of his own and put it onto the male's body. he was tiny in it and it warmed Kevin's, heart. He wanted this to be something that happened often. 

He got Edd into the bed and under the covers, he changed into his own pajamas as quietly as possible not really sure if Edd was asleep or not. 

He opened the bedroom door to leave, Edd sat up on the bed and let out a whine. “Kevin, you can't leave me! What if some illogical thing happens to me?” 

Kevin shook his head at Edd’s reasoning, “Now why on earth would you want to sleep in a bed with me Edd? It doesn't make any sense, you don't like me in that sort of way,” he crawled onto the bed and looked at Edd 

“But I do Kevin. It has taken months of researching, and looking, and asking around for me to figure out what was going on with me. it turned out I wasn't broken or anything. I have developed an attraction to you, your mind, and your body. I believe it's called a crush,” Edd said reaching out for Kevin. 

“You won't remember any of this in the morning though Edd,” Kevin said stopping in front of him in the bed, staring at him in the dark. 

“Oh dear, you are absolutely correct Kevin. At least you'll know though,” he said reading forward and cupping Kevin's cheeks. He pulled him closer and brushed his lips against Kevin's, “I may not have kissed another human being before, but I have looked up techniques on how to do so.”

“God you're such a dork,” Kevin said before closing the gap between their lips, he kissed Edd and his skin sparked with goosebumps. 

After a few seconds Edd pulled out and smiled, “Oh my Kevin, that was extraordinary,” he said in a soft voice. “I wish I had this type of courage when I was awake.”

“I hope one day you will have this type of courage,” Kevin said getting into the bed next to Edd. “For now, sleep, in the morning you'll be a shaken mess wondering where you are.” 

Edd snuggled up into the sheets, keeping himself on his own side of the bed, “Goodnight Kevin.”

“Goodnight Edd, sweet dreams,” he said softly to the boy next to him who had already seemed to of fallen asleep.


	4. Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL messy. I feel like I will always think it is messy. Enjoy, I enjoyed writing this one.

Edd was woken up by his internal clock knowing it was now seven am. Opening his eyes he was not greeted with the normal green curtains or green blankets that covered his body at home. He was in a bed that was much different than his as well, it smells different. His head ached a bit but not terribly, he knew he had gotten drunk last night. His memory didn’t really fail him, just things got blurry. 

He sat up, whose bedroom was he in? He ran his hands over his face, his lips tingled a bit. It was an odd feeling. He looked around the room once his eyes had fully adjusted to the lighting from being shut for so long. 

He looked down as he felt something move next to him, it was a body, he carefully moved the blanket and let out a small squeak as he noticed the tuff of red hair peeking out from under the blankets. 

Edd got up from the bed as his body fell into panic, what had he told Kevin, did he expose himself, and WHAT was he wearing! He looked down seeing a shirt that definitely did not belong to him. he took the collar of the shirt and brought it up to his face and whined. 

“Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear,” Edd said frantically not really sure what he should do. He had never been in such a situation like this. 

Kevin heard the voice that pulled him out of his sleep, he groaned and sat up seeing Edd standing by the end of the bed. ”Dork, what are you doing?” he asked sitting up more. 

“I-I, K-Kevin, I’m so sorry. I was very much under the influence last night, I am not completely sure of my actions nor do I know what occurred in this bed,” Edd said his heart beating out of his chest. 

“I guess nothing really happened, one thing did though. You kept telling me that you wouldn't remember any of it, it might dawn on you later on though,” Kevin said stretching as he got up. 

“I do apologise, I had no intention of becoming so not myself last night. It was definitely something I drank, even though I did avoid any disgusting beverage that was provided here. No offense to you,” Edd said sucking in a sharp breath. 

“You know what, I can't deal with any of this anymore. We need to talk, sit,” Kevin said in more of an order than asking. Edd listened to the tone of his voice and sat down on the end of the bed facing Kevin. 

“Last night you were very clingy, and I brought you up here to sleep rather than you having to sleep on the nasty floor, Edd. We came up here and I changed you out of the costume you had come in. I did it mostly because I know you do not like sleeping in the same clothing you wore during the day,” Kevin explained. 

Edd nodded a bit at his tongue. “Then I put you in my bed, to sleep. You told me to stay with you, something about you wouldn’t remember it in the morning anyways so sleeping with you would be okay. Then you kissed me Edd, and this is where I need to talk to you. This is all happening fast, I know it is. I need to tell you now though, I need to tell you before I don’t have the courage to do it anymore. Edd, I like you a lot, I bullied you when we were kids, the names double dork, and double dweeb became more to me when we hit the end of last school year. I don’t know if I am gay or something, I don’t want to label myself with something like that. I just know that I like you, it’s funny how it is like I skipped seeming to hate you, to liking you more than just a friend who lives across the street.”

Edd gasped slightly at the words that came from Kevin’s mouth, “Oh my, Kevin that is the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard come out of your mouth.”

Kevin shrugged, “yeah yeah yeah, well dork, what do you have to say?” he asked wanting some type of reaction, even if it was rejection. 

“I must say, I have found myself quite attracted to you in the past months. Ever since you started being, well, pleasant to me,” Edd said feeling himself get flustered, he was not one to admit his own feelings. He usually pushed them away not wanting to try and be invested in the feelings. 

Kevin looked at the boy, a smile slowly spreading across his lips, “Oh my gosh, me telling you this doesn’t mean we have to just, jump on each other and fuck each other brains out. It means we both know where we stand.” 

Edd pulled the top of his hat over his eyes and at the mention of the sexual act, “Oh Kevin, that is quite odd of you to put it, but yes. We know where we stand, and if we were to engage further into some sort of relations, we would not have to be frightened that one doesn’t return said feeling.” 

“God, the way you explain everything nerd is crazy,” Kevin said standing up from his place on the bed, “Now, I have people to kick out of the house. Also, if it wasn’t too much to ask, would you be able to help me clean up?” 

Edd perked up and smiled, “Oh gosh, Kevin I would love to help tidy up your home. First, would I be able to bother you for a shower, I do not feel exactly clean, also my clothes seem to have a very odd smell on them.”

Kevin laughed, “yes dork, my bathroom is the second door outta my room. Towels are in the cabinet, as well as whatever else you might need.”

Edd thanked Kevin before racing off to the shower, one place he was able to kill all the filthy germs on his body as well as reflect on what was happening. He grabbed a towel from the cabinet, he sighed contently as it was material that was not going to irritate his skin at all. 

He went to the tub and pushed away from the curtain, he turned on the tap as well as the shower head. He hadn’t ever seen himself taking a shower in someone who seemed to hate him his whole lives shower. He stripped off the clothes that were on his body and peeled off his hat. The hat always lived on his head which earned him the nickname sockhead from Eddy years before. He looked at himself in the mirror and hummed, the reason behind the hat was he had a strip of white hair on his head. He just did not like it, ever since he was little he begged his mother and father if he could dye it, of course, they always said no. He didn’t think he would really ever love it, and today was not a day he was going to start. He shook his head and got into the shower. 

He hummed as the warm water hit his body, it felt good on his filthy skin. “Dirty, dirty, dirty,” Edd muttered as he grabbed the shampoo and ran it through his hair and started scrubbing his hair. 

Showers were where Edd would think the most, he was alone a lot of the time but he never really reflected on things. He began to think about everything that had happened with Kevin, he was not that surprised he had made a fool of himself while under the influence of whatever he had consumed last night. 

Kevin made his face heat up whenever he heard the male's voice, he had been attracted to plenty of people before. He just never felt the need to act on it, mostly because most of them were obviously not looking for what he offered. 

Kevin was one of the very few in their school that had real red hair, Peach Creek didn’t have many students to begin with honestly. Edd loved the way Kevin’s hair looked though, it was very unique. He also had green eyes that stood out among everything, it was weird how he never took the time to reflect on this stuff. Kevin was also much bigger than Edd, he was strong and athletic, and just in general big. 

Edd let out a shaky breath thinking of Kevin, he wasn’t one to let himself become weak at thought of people. He was a teenage boy, he had urges just like everyone else. As his parents were not home very much he had to look up things when he noticed changes in his body. Edd didn’t ever feel embarrassed about normal body functions, everyone had them. 

After his shower, that took longer than he had planned, he dried off and soon realized he did not have any clothes, minus his hat of course. He slipped the hat over his semi-dry hair, feeling a tad upset as his hat was definitely not clean. He did not dare put on dirty clothing he had worn to bed. 

Edd wrapped the towel securely around his waist and peeked his head out of the bathroom door, he heard voices from downstairs but he was definitely not planning on going down there. 

Edd jumped slightly as he heard one of the doors in the hall open, Kevin came out wearing his usual attire, minus a hoodie. Kevin noticed Edd’s head shook back from the bathroom door and he wondered over. 

He pushed the door open and raised an eyebrow at Edd, “what are you doing, Dork?” 

Edd felt his cheeks heat up, he was standing in front of Kevin, just covered in a towel. He was slightly mortified to say the absolute least, “Well Kevin, it seems I have forgotten a very key component of life.”  
Kevin gave a confused look, “And what would that be?” he wasn’t sure what else Edd needed, he would happily give him what he wanted of course if he had it. 

“I do not have an extra set of clothing, I am not the type to um participate in wearing clothes over again,” he swallowed hard. 

“You need a change of clothes huh? Come on, I probably have something you can wear that is to your standard of clean,” Kevin said spinning on his heel and going off to his bedroom again with Edd following close behind. 

Kevin searched his bedroom, he grabbed clothes and handed them off to Edd. “I am going to go downstairs and see who is still here, I haven’t had a chance to get down there yet. Come down once you’re dressed.” 

Kevin left the room leaving Edd to himself, he looked over the clothes that were shoved into his hands. Nothing out of the ordinary really, besides a green hoodie. He swallowed hard, he could not wear that, it was something that Kevin wore to an extent. 

Edd shook away his thoughts, he knew Kevin didn’t give it to him by mistake. He slipped into the clothing, feeling out of place as he was practically swimming in the green hoodie. The sweats he was given fit at the waist so they were not going to be falling anytime soon. 

He took his towel and hung it up not wanting it to mold. He stopped himself from going downstairs when he noticed how messy Kevin’s bedroom was, he knew he was supposed to be helping clean downstairs but he just couldn’t help himself. 

Edd finished cleaning up Kevin’s bedroom, of course finding things he did not exactly want to find. Didn’t most people nowadays watch porn on computers? Magazines were so out of date, also were very very filthy. Edd was surprised though, he did not own any that had females, it made Edd giggle slightly. 

He scooted the magazines with his feet though, he was not sure what Kevin had done with those magazines and he did not want to find out really. He sorted his clothing, some of it dirty but was mixed in with the clean. To him, it was all dirty, but he knew Kevin did not truly mind. 

He cleaned it up the best he could, he also made the bed, the thought of them sleeping in the same bed made Edd’s stomach do a small flip. He was not sure why the thought of Kevin liking him brought him so much joy. 

Edd wandered down the stairs a good amount of time after he had talked to Kevin. He wasn’t totally surprised to find Kevin cleaning, he was alone. He had kicked everyone out already. 

Without talking to Kevin he started to clean, he didn’t have anything to say anyways. The mess bothered him and made his hands a tad twitchy as the mess just rubbed him the wrong way. Luckily none of the random food or drinks that laid around was moldy. 

It took the two of them a good two hours to finish cleaning the whole house, Edd even went as far as scrubbing the whole kitchen floor. He was pleased with his work though, everything looked in order and smelled heavenly. 

“God, If I had done that all by myself I don’t think I would be even close to done by now,” Kevin said flopping himself down onto the couch. 

Edd stood looking around, making sure everything was truly taken care of. “I am quite happy you invited me to help you clean Kevin. I’m always doing it alone if someone asks me to, so call, ‘help’ them tidy their household.”

“I ain’t like that, I’m a good guy really. Definitely not the punk you remember, I probably left a lasting impact on you,” Kevin said rubbing his nose a bit then cringing as his fingers smelled like ammonia.

“When we were youths Kevin things were very different. I still am the same Eddward, but I have matured in the past years. I do not enjoy how Eddy likes to scam people out of their money. It always backfires. I’ll never forget the time we had to run away from home because Eddy’s scam went vehemently wrong,” Edd said joining Kevin on the opposite side of the couch. 

“I guess I was mean because I was mean to the other two dorks, I’m going, to be honest here I saw you as a bit of a target. You were so innocent, and you used giant words that no one understood. You outsmarted me a lot, and you were friends with the other two I just did not like. I was born on this street, you moved in of course. Part of me wishes you became friends with Nazz and I before you became friends with the other two dorks,” Kevin said. 

“They scammed me out of fifty cents when I first met them, I pitied them so I let them keep the money. I still introduce myself the same way,” a small smile grew on Edd’s lips. 

“You’re so nice Edd, you like things in order, you are god awfully smart, you are nice to everyone even if they are not nice to you. And of course, you are fucking adorable,” Kevin said shaking his head as he looked at Edd. 

Edd let out a small laugh, covering his mouth as a habit, “Thank you very much, Kevin, those are some sweet words. I am quite unpoised, Kevin. I don’t exactly like the way I look. I am happy I have exceptional eyesight though. My teeth are lacking harmony though.”

“The little gap between your teeth are what make you so special Edd, it is beyond adorable, you see I am quite the cocky guy. You probably already knew that, but I am cocky. I like people agreeing with what I have to say. What I say goes, and this is the same case. You, Double Dork are absolutely adorable in every which way,” Kevin said. 

“Oh my, Kevin,” he said feeling his stomach flip again. The compliments made Edd somehow remember he had to tell Kevin he cleaned his bedroom, without permission. “Kevin, with my deepest apologies, I neglected to inform you that I had cleaned your room earlier this morning.”

Kevin raised an eyebrow, “You cleaned my pit of a bedroom? What on earth made you do that. I am not upset, as long as you do not speak a word of whatever you found that might possibly embarrass me.”

“Oh dear, there was definitely nothing that was too laughable, just some magazines that I pushed under your bed as I do not know the germy state of those,” he said releasing another giggle from his lips. 

“Damn, that is one secret I did not want you to find out. Just so you know, I do watch porn online like normal guys, I got those just to see if I was into guys you know. I didn’t really do much with them so shush, Dork,” Kevin laughed back shaking his head. 

“Oh? How did that experiment go? Did it run well?” Edd said holding back more laughs as he hid his face a bit in the head of the hoodie he was in. 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “it ran smoothly thank you very much, and it gave me my answer if I was attracted to human being with dicks.”

“Oh? So that’s how you figured it out?” Edd said his cheeks turning a bit red now, he had figured his sexuality from years of getting aroused from situations that did not include any females. 

“Yeah, but I think me actually coming to terms that I liked you was really what opened my eyes and practically shouted at me that hey, you ain't liking no girl anytime soon,” Kevin said. 

“That is quite the way to find out, Kevin,” Edd said his head still tucked into the hoodie as he stared at Kevin from the other side of the couch. Kevin soon noticed him staring, causing Edd to look away quickly. 

Kevin rolled his eyes once more before scooting himself close to Edd, he pulled the smaller male onto his lap and smiled at how he tensed up, “I’m not going to hurt you, Dork just relax now.”


	5. Oh may

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter was going to be shorter than the rest, but it ended up a normal size. Enjoy, I got so stuck writing this but I like how it is going, it's becoming quite realistic.

Edd took a deep breath and let his body relax, he felt so small on Kevin’s lap. “Do not take offense to my tension, Kevin. I am not exactly used to, human contact. Even when mother and father try and hug me I become tension-filled.” 

Kevin shrugged, “That is just who you are Edd, nothing to say sorry about.” Kevin hummed and fished his phone out of his pocket. “I have never gotten your number, I actually searched for it before, but no one seemed to have it.” 

Edd took the phone and laughed, “I keep my number quite private, to be honest, I don't think I have even shared such information with Ed yet.” Edd typed in his number, saving his name as Eddward Vincent.

Kevin took his phone back and shook his head at the name, “I'm more than likely going to be changing it to dork later. Then I will really never mistake your contact.” 

“Oh my, Kevin, I mustn't seem rude and running off but I have to go,” he said seeing the time was now close to one pm. “Mother and father are coming home today and I must be there.” 

Kevin watched Edd get up from his lap, “Hey, it's no problem, Dork. Bring back my clothes one day though, yeah? I'll text you,” Kevin said watching Edd scatter to grab his shoes and other belongings he arrived with. 

Edd said his farewells and left the Barr household. he dashed across the street, happy to see mother and father had not arrived yet. He changed out of the clothes Kevin let him borrow, reluctantly taking off the green hoodie. It was a day on the warmer side so the hoodie would just overheat him. 

Mother and father arrived home and spent the evening with their son. Edd did not get much time with his parents as they were always working. He loved spending time with them whenever he got the chance though. 

-

Days passed and Edd never got a text from Kevin. Edd wasn't too worried though, he was use to being rejected by his peers. 

He focused on school work now, he got homework daily, and he always wanted to be ahead in all of his work matter. 

It was now two weeks since Halloween, Edd had really forgotten about how he was supposed to be expecting a text from Kevin. He was spending his weekend figuring out things for the upcoming holidays. Thanksgiving was a couple weeks away, which meant Edd had to start figuring out what was going to happen.   
This year it was their turn to have everyone come to their home to spend the holidays. Edd’s family did not celebrate Christmas altogether, but Thanksgiving was a holiday that was strictly family. 

He was taken out of his planning when his phone buzzed, he was pleasantly surprised to see May’s contact name across the top of the text. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, humming as he read the words, 

May: Hey, sisters are going on a rant again about God knows what. I’ve got homework to do and need a quiet place to do so, mind if I drop by for a couple hours if you’re not busy?

Edd smiled at the short text message he had gotten, May had changed a lot since sixth grade. She had really gotten her own voice and was quite smart. Her mother and three sisters had moved out of the trailer and into a small house a few blocks away from Edd. 

May has been dating Ed since January of eighth grade, this gave Edd a chance to really know the girl. She enjoyed many of the same scholar topics as Edd, plus she was sweet. Edd did not exactly see why she was with Ed, he was still not very intellectual. 

Edd: Oh, why of course May! I would love if you stopped in. I am just planning the holidays for my family, nothing super important. Drop by anytime this afternoon!

He sent the text and went back to what he as doing, trying to figure out now what the actual meal would be. People in his family being the pickiest of eaters, hating this, being so-called allergic to that, he had to be very careful. 

Around half an hour later Edd was started by a knock on the door. He got up from his spot in the dining room and rushed over to the door, he opened it and smiled seeing May standing there. Her backpack was slung over her back. 

“Good afternoon, May! Please do come in, and take off your shoes if you wouldn’t mind,” he said stepping aside so the girl could come inside. 

May stepped into his house after giving him a small hello, she kicked off her shoes and placed them next to each other the way she knew Edd liked. She looked back up and him and gave a confused look. “That hoodie looks familiar,” she said running her tongue on one of the brackets of her braces as she thought. 

Edd looked down at what he was wearing, his face soon heated up when he realized he was wearing Kevin’s green hoodie. He never had a chance to give it back to Kevin, he felt mortified. “Oh, t-this old thing! I have had it for as long as I can remember.”

May nodded slightly not believing him one bit, “I’ll let it slide this time, but the double d I know does not swim in sweaters. You like things properly fit.”

“It was a gift, more than likely. Come, we shall be able to work in the living room. Mother and father are at work, to be home at a later announced time,” he said walking back to the dining room with her. 

May sat her bag down on the ground by one of the chairs and pulled it out. “I always forget how clean your home is,” May said sitting down looking across at Edd.

Edd nodded, “I cleaned this morning, a clean house is a happy house,” he said matter of factly as if homes had feelings. 

May got out her work and began to work on it finally happy there was peace and quiet. Edd minded his own business and continued writing down his plans for the holidays. 

May groaned as she heard her phone going off, she answered it and practically yelled into the one. “Marie! What do you want! I am working on homework at double d’s!... yes he is still gay stop thinking you’ll get with him.”

Edd pretended he did not hear the phone call between the sisters, he continued to work on his holiday outline. He didn’t mind that May just flat out said he was gay because he was. It did not bother him, he was happy people knew what he was. 

May hung up and looked at him again, “that hoodie is bothering me, it is not yours and I am not dumb anymore,” she said staring at him still. 

“Dearest May, of course, this is my hoodie, why would I have a hoodie in my home that did not belong to me! I do not engage in the idea of wearing other human’s clothing. Way, way too many germs!”

May sat for a second tapping her pencil, she dug her phone out and seemed to be scrolling through things. She stopped and looked up at him, then back at her phone. “Kevin!” she said turning her phone and a picture of Kevin’s Instagram was pulled up. 

Edd swatted at the phone and pulled his hat down onto his eyes out of embarrassment, “May, I am quite discombobulated, I do not understand what made me not share who the owner of this hoodie was.” 

“Edd, I wouldn’t shame you for having Kevin’s hoodie, but oh my god! Kevin! I need to know everything. What made you interested in him? Didn’t he throw a basketball in your face earlier this year? Also didn’t he like beat you up and shit when you guys were younger?” May asked super nosy.   
Edd nodded, “Kevin was quite, violent when we were youth. But things seem to of changed, well they had I thought. I have one class with him, but he never really shows up. Also, you cannot tell anyone this as I really haven’t told anyone. On Halloween, I spent the night with him, and I might have slept in his bed.”

May gasped and smiled, “That’s so cute Double d! I won’t tell anyone, it is your business anyways I wouldn’t tell a soul. My sisters would blab it to the world anyways. I am happy that you are happy!”

“I am happy of course, I just wish more was happening. I always thought about how my life would end up. Falling in love of the sorts, moving out of this household and into a new home with my selected spouse,” Edd sighed. 

“Why haven’t you two talked, I never see you guys talk in the hall. Is it a secret thing? Are you two hidden but exclusive? Has he taken you on a date to the science museum? Ed took me there last month,” May say excitedly. 

Edd sighed, “Alas, Kevin has not even shown any interest in me. My heart grows fonder of the male, but it is also empty. I gave him my number, but I have not gotten a single message from him.” 

“That is terrible Edd, I am so sorry. Well, there are plenty of people in the world that are willing to date you! You are super smart, you’ve got the looks, you are petite sized, and you’re all around fun to be around!” May smiled. 

“Oh gosh, thank you so much May,” he checked the time surprised to see it was coming around to be five pm. “You wouldn’t mind staying for dinner would you? Mother and father are never home for dinner so having dinner guests are always a treat for me.”

“I would love to stay for dinner, I could also spend the night if you need the company. I wouldn’t mind staying here, my home is always filled with noise and my sisters always are in my business,” she said putting away her homework that she had finished. 

“I would love if you'd spend the night. Now we must decide what we will engage in for dinner,” he said standing up from his seat, the sleeves of the hoodie eating up his arms. 

“We should just have pizza, I’ve got some money on me,” she said laughing lightly as she saw the sleeves of the hoodie take over Edd’s arms. 

After an evening of going through a pizza, plus breadsticks that May told Edd he absolutely had to try, they resided in the living room. They laid on separate couches and watched a silly tv show that happened to be on. 

“What is dating like?” Edd asked simply looking over at May, who had her eyes glued to the tv set. She looked over at him and thought for a second leaving them in silence. 

“Dating is nice if you have the right person, I’ve liked Ed forever and I am happy he finally likes me back. He is sweet, not the brightest but he is a sweetheart.” 

Edd sighed, “Dating is just a foreign topic to me, I never felt feelings for anyone.” Edd sat up from his spot on the couch and grabbed a blanket that was folded neatly on the back of the couch. He unfolded it and wrapped himself in it, not caring that it was messy. 

“Hey, don’t worry dating isn’t that important. We have school anyways that is very important. I never see Ed during the day, he isn’t in any of my classes. You don’t need a boyfriend double d, you are good going solo,” May said encouraging him. 

Edd nodded, he heard his phone buzz from the kitchen where it laid on the charger. “I bet that’s just mother or father texting me. They are probably saying they won’t be home tonight and that they love me so much. Also attached is probably a list of household chores to do that I more than likely have already finished doing.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this sad before,” May noted looking at him, “hey, let’s do something to cheer you up? What could we do to make you happy and take your mind off of Kevin?”

“I don’t know honestly, usually by this time I am tucked up into my bed,” he said laughing at his own schedule. 

“Well, maybe changing into our pajamas will make you feel better,” she said standing up. Marie had dropped off a bag of stuff for her hours prior. 

Edd nodded, “That might actually help, my night routine always does make me feel quite refreshed and cleansed.” He tossed the blanket to the end of the couch, knowing they would be back. He lead the two of them upstairs. 

May grabbed her bag and ran after him up the stairs, the stairs on the carpet felt soft under May’s feet like it had been vacuumed recently. 

Upon reading his bedroom he flicked on the flight, his room was still the green it had been all throughout middle school. The little labels saying what everything was, his mother and father made him take down the ones that use to lay around the house. 

“Your room is still as cute as I remember it,” May said biting her lip giggling as she ran her fingers over the label over the light switch that said, light switch. 

“Oh shush, I need everything to be labeled, just in case things get misplaced I know where to put them back,” he said as he went to his closet pulling out his pajamas for the night. 

May went to his bathroom that was across the hall, she changed out of her clothing and put on her pajamas. She was happy to see Marie had actually left her with pajamas and not some weird clothing that did not go together. 

Edd came into the bathroom covering his eyes, “My apologies May, I do hope you're decent I just needed to brush my teeth.”

She laughed, “You can uncover your eyes, I was just about to brush my own teeth,” she said watching him uncover his eyes. 

Edd smiled and grabbed his toothbrush, his routine was not bothered by May being there. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and felt much better than he did before he had done any of those things. 

“Thank you for offering for us to change into our nightwear May, I feel oh so much better,” he said as he dried off his face from the face wash. 

“Hey, I definitely was not going to be sleeping in my clothes. I may be a Kanker but I don’t like sleeping in clothing,” she said shaking her head. She put her dirty laundry into her bag and sighed happily. 

“Come, let's go watch a movie or something downstairs,” he said leading them out of the bathroom and shutting off the light. “What movie genre shall we pick from?” 

“Something funny, I don’t think scaring ourselves would be a very good idea,” she laughed walking down the stairs with him, “I get scared every time I step into my house.”

“No offense to your household, as your mother is quite the lovely women, but I would be terrified if I lived in your home. I am a very content person living here alone,” he said walking into the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked her. 

“A glass of water would be nice please, and thank you,” she said leaning against the middle counter watching him get two glasses out. May noticed his phone and remembered it buzzed about an hour ago, “You should probably text your mom or dad back, what if it’s something important?”

Edd nodded and put the pitcher of water back into the fridge after he filled the two glasses up, “I wouldn’t have ever thought of that, oh my, thank you May.”

May nodded and took her glass of water and took a drink from it, she watched him unplug his phone and walked back over to the middle counter and took a sip of his own water. 

He frowned as he read the message which got May interested in what it had to say, “Is someone hurt?” May asked before taking another sip of water. 

“No, it isn’t from my parents at all,” he said feeling his cheeks heat up as he read the message, “It’s from, um, K-Kevin.”


	6. Reddened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad short, also a lot of events in this fic have happened to me at some point. If any of it seems weird, aha well that's really the point. Hope ya enjoy.

Kevin: Hey, dork. I know It has been two weeks now since I even said a word to you but I have my reaons. I didn’t know what to say really, I needed time to really process what happened on Halloween. I do not regret it one bit, I just needed time as things went fast and I am not sure if I was even ready to tell you I liked you.   
I still like you, God I swear these two weeks have been torture. I went as far as skipping PE for two weeks.   
I am finally ready to say though, I like you and I want something to happen. I know I should be asking this in person but it’s late and I’m a big chicken, but I want to take you on a date. You choose where, you choose when, please just give me a shot Edd. 

Edd swallowed hard reading the longish text message he just got, minus the fact that reasons were spelled incorrectly it got his heart beating fast. Kevin wanted to take him out, he wanted to actually spend time with Edd. He slid his phone over to May and let her read it. 

May read over the text and smiled, “Oh my God Edd, that is the sweetest thing I’ve ever read. He really likes you! That's such a random thing to be the first text though. He really is the type of guy to just throw out his feelings and wanna get into a relationship though isn't it.” 

Edd nodded and locked his phone setting it face down on the counter, his thoughts were running wild. the beginning of that day he hadn't even thought about Kevin, now he was going to be going on a date with him. “Where should I have him take me?” he asked May nervously. 

May thought for a second and shrugged, “Will it be something you wanna do or will you choose something that he wants to do just so you're able to see him happy?”

Edd bit at the inside of his cheek slightly freaking out, “I-I don't know. I don't get out much so I don't have many places I like to go. I got to school and come home, it's not super exciting. Where did Ed take you guys for your first date?”

May thought again and a smile spread across her face, “He took me to the movies to see some horror movie that he had been wanting to see. I was terrified after and he took me for pizza. Maybe you guys should see a horror movie so you can cling to him and cry on his chest,” she said over dramatically. 

Edd scoffed, “Now May, this is a serious situation I am in. A horror would not be a genre of a movie anyone would picture me seeing. A movie isn't that bad though, it's simple. Everyone goes on movie dates right?”

May nodded finishing her cup of water and walking it to the dishwasher, “Yes, It is the most basic of dates. Movie and dinner, blah blah blah he takes you home and kisses you goodnight. It’s in every romance movie, played the same way.” 

“I think that wouldn't be that bad, if I got scared he wouldn't see me all that well,” he said feeling a bit shaky just thinking about the events to come. 

“You'll be scared no matter what Double D, it's just who you are,” May said standing up straight and leaving the kitchen. She went back to the living room and planted herself on one of the couches. 

Edd calmed himself down and walked in after her, “What do I text back to him? What day is it going to be? Oh, my gosh May this is going all too fast!” 

“Of course it's going fast Edd, pull yourself together man. Relationships start with a blind of an eye. Anyways, Monday night tell him Monday night at 7:30 you'll be waiting for him to pick you up. Luckily the movies are in walking distance, he won't have to be embarrassing and have his mom drive you guys. Ed had his mom, it was interesting.”

Edd fixed the pillow cushion and grabbed the blanket that was all bunched up at one side of the couch. He typed back a short, straight to the point text to Kevin. 

Edd: 7:30 Monday night I am free. Movie and dinner, simple but engaging for a first date. See you then. 

Edd pressed send and practically chucked his phone at May, “I am not made for this type of pressure!” 

May picked his phone up and saw the screen light up signaling that Kevin had replied. 

Kevin: I'll see you then, Dork. 

May read it out loud to Edd which probably didn't calm him down anymore. She set his phone down and grabbed a blanket for herself, “there is nothing to worry about Double D.”

Edd spent the rest of that night twenty questioning May about dating, relationships, proper etiquette and so on. May was happy to help him though, she knew he was struggling to figure out how to handle this whole situation. It was forced on him very quickly, which was not probably the best for someone in Edd’s position. 

-

Monday soon rolled around, they, of course, had school. Edd usually never seeing Kevin didn't expect to see him at all, which he didn't. He still skipped gym which was quite self-evident that it bothered Nazz he wasn't there today. 

Edd kept to himself, not telling a soul that he had a date with Kevin later that night. He didn’t even tell Nat who was the main source of him coming to terms with his ‘crush’ on Kevin. He was stressed out most of the day, getting more anxious as the seconds went by. 

Edd was at his locker when he noticed yet another note attached to the back, he grabbed it and groaned slightly. The notes had still been a constant thing since school started, the person who wrote them how typed them so now Edd really would never find out who it was until the person came forward. 

“Never look up, down, or back. What you desire is usually right in front of you.”

Edd shook his head at the note, it was quite relevant to the theme of the day but jeez he was stressed out. He slammed his locker shut and went off to his next class wanting to calm down in any possible way. 

The final bell rang, Edd was to be picked up at 7:30 by Kevin. It was only three now, which gave him plenty of time to go home and shower. 

Leaving the school building and starting the walk home he heard the voice that shot through him. The voice he hadn’t heard in two weeks, Kevin’s. 

“I really can’t hang out tonight Nazz, I am sorry. I’ve got plans, it isn’t my fault you didn’t do your science lab. Hell, I’m not even in your science class!” Kevin said on his walk home from school. 

“What kind of plans do you have? You’re probably going home right now to sit on your ass and watch football!” Nazz said angered that her best friend wouldn’t help her with her work. 

“I’m actually going out, I’ll tell you tomorrow about what I am doing this evening. Also, I plan on attending gym again so you won’t be a lonely soul,” He said as they reached Nazz’s house. 

“Good, I am bored to death in that class. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Kev,” She said looking at Kevin to see Edd down the street, “Hey, look it’s Edd. I haven’t seen him in forever, it’s like he has been avoiding us.”

Kevin shrugged like it was no big deal, “Whatever you say Nazz, I’ve got to get home. See you tomorrow. Hope things go well with your science lab.” Kevin saw Edd walking up to his own driveway as he reached his own home. Edd scurried into his house, Kevin shook his head a bit feeling like the night was going to be super eventful. 

Kevin went into his own home, his mom was in the kitchen but he didn’t bother saying hello to her. He went upstairs and ran himself a shower, the school smell still stuck thick on his skin. His mind was racing now, he had an actual date. He had never really gone on a date, he was a freshman in high school there isn’t a need to date before then. 

The shower relaxed his tense muscles, letting him feel more like himself again. He wasn’t going to let some nerves kill his good night. He was going to finally get something he had wanted for who knows how long now, he wasn’t going to be scared. Edd wasn’t going to care if he was himself, well he hoped that anyways. 

Kevin relaxed around his house for a while, not wanting to get ready too early and then actually be nervous about being late. He told his mom he was going to the movies with a couple of friends from school, she didn’t even bat an eyelash at his lie. 

At 7:20 he finally got dressed, Edd still had a claim on his green hoodie, which meant he had to settle for his red one. The red one was just as comfy, he just had taken a liking to the green one more. 

He went across the street to Edd’s house, everything seemed oddly quiet in the neighborhood. He didn’t like it honestly, it was like something terrible was about to happen. Usually, Sarah and Jimmy were outside at least, making some type of loud noises that took everyone's attention, but there was, in fact, nothing there. 

He reached the home and rang the doorbell, he didn’t notice his hands shaking until he rang it and his hand came into view. He stood there for a minute before he heard the door unlock, his head jerked up and he saw Edd standing there in his usual attire. 

Edd gave a small wave and stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him, “Hello Kevin,” He said in a voice that was softer than usual. 

“Hey, we cannot make this awkward okay. We cannot be scared of each other. I don’t know about you but I honestly, really, really want this to work out Edd,” Kevin said bluntly which took himself by surprise as well. 

Edd nodded, “You are correct Kevin, we shouldn’t be scared of each other, especially when we are going um on a date together,” he said his voice getting sparse at the end. 

“Let’s get going, the movie starts at eight and it takes a good ten minutes to get down to the theater,” Kevin said stepping off of the stoop, Edd following not so far behind. 

The walk to the theater was uneventful, Edd mostly took in his surroundings as they walked. He was a bit skittish and the slightest move a bush made him jump. Kevin found it cute though, he didn’t share that aloud though. 

Kevin bought two tickets to some movie that Edd had picked out, he wasn’t even sure what the movie was about. If it was a documentary he probably would fall asleep none the less, he didn’t have time to look up what the movie was about though before leaving the house. 

“Thank you, Kevin,” Edd said taking his ticket from him, Edd might’ve been a nervous wreck but he was not going to skip out on being polite. He shook a bit from the cool air in the building, why would they have air conditioning on when it was quite cool already outside. 

Kevin went and bought them popcorn, it was such a stereotypical thing to get on a movie date but he wasn’t up to think about getting some weird food the theater sold. He handed the bucket of popcorn to Edd, he was slightly shocked by the action but held onto it.

Edd watched Kevin as he grabbed a fistful of napkins, it warmed Edd’s heart slightly as he didn’t have to get the napkins himself. 

They hadn’t really spoken much, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. As it was the first date, they felt awkward. Kevin had always shut Edd up in their youth, and now they were trying hard to find a topic that they both could talk about. 

Kevin chose two seats that were in the middle of the theater, there were a few people already in the theater. There weren't many people going to show up to a movie on a Monday night anyway, not that Kevin feared people showing up. He mostly saw it as if he embarrassed himself it would only be in front of a small crowd of people. 

Edd handed over the bucket of popcorn as he sat down. The theater was even colder than the lobby. This made Edd shake even more than he was before, he knew something was going to go wrong but he didn’t think freezing would be it. 

Kevin looked over at Edd and raised an eyebrow at him, he seemed out of it really. “Hey, Dork what's wrong?” he asked to him quietly. 

“I was prepared for everything you see, but I did not prepare myself for this building to be so hyperborean,” He said to Kevin. He looked at Kevin and noticed the blank stare he had earned, “Cold, Kevin, it is cold in here.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Come on, I thought something was seriously wrong,” he handed the popcorn bucket once more over to Edd. He pulled his red hoodie off of his body, leaving him in a basic black shirt. He took the popcorn back and switched it for the hoodie. 

“Kevin, I cannot take your hoodie, what if you get cold?” Edd asked, shocked that Kevin would ever take off his hoodie and give it to him. This really opened Edd’s eyes, Kevin really wasn’t the same. Kevin put Edd’s needs before his own. 

“Don’t sweat it, I am fine, I only wear a hoodie so my mom doesn’t yell at me to constantly wear a coat. I’m not cold, and if I do get cold oh well. I’ll survive it isn’t like I’ll freeze of hyperthermia or something,” he said before eating a piece of popcorn. 

Edd felt his heart slightly do a flip, he couldn’t believe this was the same Kevin who lived across the street his whole childhood. He was so different, an amazing different, a different Edd really couldn’t wait to get to fully know.


	7. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have anything to say so um enjoy??? oh also if you ever wanna keep up with what I'm doing out of writing this story follow me on instagram.   
> Spam acc: sicklyh  
> Normal: Sarah.rose

Half way through the movie Edd got bored, it wasn’t really like him to get bored of a movie but this movie just wasn’t that attention-grabbing to him. He played with the sleeves of the hoodie, they went just a tad past his hands and covered them. He looked over at him, he was engulfed in the movie. Edd hummed slightly before resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder. 

Kevin’s attention was pulled away from the movie when he felt Edd lay his head on his shoulder, a small smile spread across his lips. He was not going to tell him to move his head, as he quite liked it honestly. Kevin placed the popcorn bucket on the ground, not moving so much so he would disrupt Edd. 

The movie ended, Edd not caring as he was ready to get out of the theater ten minutes into the long movie. Kevin stood up and cracked his back before bending down and picking up the popcorn bucket. He leads the two of them out without speaking yet, it was a comfortable silence. 

Coming out of the theater they were greeted by a familiar face, “Hey you guys, what are you doing here?” Nat said after noticing Kevin and Edd. 

Edd felt his face heat up, he had forgotten Nat had worked here. Or part of him was hoping that Nat just did not work that night in general. 

“We are on a date what does it look like?” Kevin said bluntly, not ashamed that one of their friends had ‘caught’ them. “Ever been on a movie date Nat?”

Nat nodded, “Yes, I actually have. Hope you guys enjoyed the movie and didn’t make a giant ass mess in there because I’m the one who has to clean it up!”

Edd shook his head, “We kept to ourselves and once we finished our concessions we threw them away in the designated reciprocals.”

Kevin laughed, “That is one way to put it that’s for sure. Anyways, see you around Nat. I’m taking the dork to dinner.”

Nat said his farewells to them, Kevin lead them out of the building. They were greeted outside with a cool air blowing at them. Kevin didn’t mind the air though, it felt good on his skin that was oddly hot for some reason. 

“What are you in the mood to eat?” Edd asked him still in his hoodie, looking like it was going to drown him in it any second from now. 

“Hmm, we should get pizza, it’s quick and they are across the street so we don’t have to walk very far,” Kevin said to Edd who gave a little nod in response. 

They walked across the street to the small pizza place. Their town didn't have very much, they had a few places to eat but the only good one in Edd’s mind was the pizza place. 

It was a fast food place, as it was very popular they remodeled it shortly after they had opened so they were able to sit down. 

Kevin went and ordered them a pizza and then joined Edd at the table he had chosen. He gave Edd a smile and took in his appearance. Edd was off in space, staring at something maybe from what Kevin could tell. Kevin noted Edd was biting his inner lip, he jerked his attention away when he noticed Edd come back from his little trip. 

“We haven’t really talked all that much now have we?” Edd said putting his elbows on the table letting the sleeves fall down exposing his hands. 

Kevin shook his head, “No, we really haven’t. That’s okay though we are trying to figure this all out. I kind of pulled this outta nowhere and I am actually surprised you even agreed to it in the first place, dork.”

The nickname dork now meant a lot more to Edd than it did a few months ago. He hummed and rested his chin on his hand, “I did say yes though, and in the movies, it was a real eye opener for me, Kevin. I am not one to show my feelings, I don’t ever tell anyone I have a certain feeling toward them. It probably how I was raised, my mother and father would always leave me sticky notes saying they loved and cared for me rather than saying it to my face. I do like you though Kevin, in the movies when you gave me your hoodie it showed me that you actually care for me. You actually feel an emotional attachment to me.”

Kevin chuckled and shook his head fondly, “Yes Edd, I do have an ‘emotional attachment’ to you. I have for like a year now, I just didn’t know how to tell you I guess. I pushed you around when we were younger, and now all of a sudden I like you. What kind of shitty bully falls in love with victim movie is this?”

Edd laughed putting a hand over his mouth as usual, “That is quite the concept Kevin I must say. It is kind of stereotypical but that’s not a bad thing.”

Kevin got up and got their pizza once the man behind the counter yelled at him to come get it, he sat back down and they both started to eat. 

“Why did you come on this date with me though? Like I know you said you were on the fence of liking me but what really made you think this would be a good idea?” Kevin asked. 

Edd thought for a minute and shrugged, “It was really May who told me to go on the date with you. She told me this morning that if this went bad that it was okay because I would still get free food out of it.”

Kevin rolled his eyes, “That is definitely something a Kanker would say, I’m pretty sure this is going well though, yeah?”

Edd nodded, “It is going super well actually. I did not like the movie though, it was not very good to say the absolute least.”

“I enjoyed the movie, why did you not tell me that you didn’t like the movie we could’ve left it and done something else?” Kevin said wiping his mouth off from the pizza. 

“You were enjoying it so I was not going to have us leave halfway through a movie you were enjoying Kevin, that is just rude!” Edd said finishing up his food. 

“You’re a dork, but that is okay, come on let’s get you home it’s getting pretty late and last time I checked you always get to bed at a reasonable time,” Kevin said throwing away their garbage. 

“Getting a good night's sleep is super important Kevin, oversleeping is bad, undersleeping is bad, but getting the right amount of sleep is amazing. You feel super refreshed and just ready to start the new day!” He said standing up letting the sleeves eat his hands again. 

They left the pizza place and started on their walk home. It had gotten even colder out now, causing Edd to worry if Kevin was okay. Edd looked over at him and he did not show any signs of being cold, while Edd himself was freezing even with the hoodie on. 

Reaching Edd’s house they stopped on his front steps, his parents were not home which was not a surprise to either of them. 

“So this date wasn’t a total bust was it?” Kevin said raising an eyebrow hoping he didn’t blow any chances of a second date. 

Edd shook his head, “No, this was a lovely date, Kevin. I liked it quite a lot. It was exceptionally nice to get out of the house for once and not have to worry about something.. Silly.”

Kevin smiled, “I had a great night, and I hope we can do it again sometime. Also this time I don’t think I’ll be waiting two weeks to text you. That would be so stupid of me to do again.”

“That probably would make be a bit angered to say the very least,” He said scrunching up his nose. “I’m glad we had a good night though, I think we both really deserved this.”

“Well, I should let you get inside, don’t wanna ruin any bedtime routine you have,” Kevin said. 

“I should let you get home to your lack of bedtime routine,” Edd said a smile still planted on his face. 

Kevin pressed a kiss to Edd’s forehead, not wanting to ruin a good night they had. “I’ll see you tomorrow dork,” he said and started to walk off the porch. 

“Wait! Kevin your hoodie!” Edd said taking it off and walking over to him, “I can’t take two of your hoodie that just isn’t right of me.”

Kevin took the hoodie and smiled, “You’re robbing me of all my hoodies,” he said putting the hoodie back on, feeling the warmth engulf him. 

“I am no thief Kevin Barr,” he said softly shaking his head. “One more thing though,” he said waiting for Kevin to look at him. 

“What?” he asked confused, wondering what else he had forgotten. 

In a split second Edd pressed a kiss to Kevin’s lips, he could tell Kevin was scared to do it so he did it himself. 

“Have a goodnight Kevin,” Edd said spinning around and walking into his house, he felt his cheeks heat up as he noticed Kevin still watching him.   
-

Kevin chose not to go to school the next day as he had spent a lot of the night thinking about the events of the day before. None if it made him regretful or hateful. He just needed to think about himself for a second and think about how feelings. 

He invited Nazz over once he knew the school day had ended, he knew she wouldn’t reply to his messages during the day so he had to anxiously wait until after school had ended. 

Kevin jumped from his place on the couch when he heard the doorbell signal Nazz was here. He opened the door and let her in, “God I am happy to see you,” Kevin said to her. 

“Why? Was the date with Edd that bad?” She asked him as she kicked off her shoes placing them by the door. 

He shook his head, “God no, that date was amazing and it made me want to spend even more time with him Nazz! I was so tempted to text him instead of you to come over but then I soon realized that I needed to talk to someone about him, so I texted you.”

“Falling hard for the guy aren’t ya, Kevin it is okay to like Edd. Edd is a nice guy, he is sweet and super cute. If he wasn’t gay I would totally go for him. Why are you acting like this crush will be the death of you?” Nazz asked him. 

“Because I have never liked someone to this extent before. I am scared he won’t like me anymore one day. I worried all day about what he was doing, does that really sound like something I would do?” Kevin asked feeling like he was going insane. 

“You really need to calm down Kev, he likes you and you like him. It isn’t rocket science, and even if it was Edd could figure it out! Thanksgiving break is soon, which means you will have a week to hang out with him. Well minus actual Thanksgiving, no offense but I don’t think Edd wants you at his house, in front of his family, at a holiday already,” Nazz said. 

The two walked over to the couch and planted them in it. Nazz trying to get Kevin’s mind off of all of the Edd situation, but was failing miserably as everything would turn back around and become about Edd again. 

“Nazz, he kissed me. He did it twice now and I have never done it to him. This is so terrible of me! I am supposed to be the big macho man of this forming relationship and here I am ruining it all!” Kevin said groaning. 

“So what if he kissed you, next time you can kiss him. It really is not the end of the world Kev! You are fine!” She said practically yelling at him at this point. 

He gave her a shocked look, “Calm down Nazz. I will take your advice, I just chicken out when I’m around him. I hate it so much, he makes me feel so many feelings but I just can’t act on those feelings.” 

“I bet he feels the same though, he isn’t the toughest guy around her. In fact, he is one of the weakest guys around here. You should ask Jimmy about this kinda stuff. Jimmy is soft and gentle like Edd,” Nazz suggested. 

“Jimmy makes me want to pull my hair out Nazz, he is so annoying. His voice is still so high pitched and he cries over everything still. Like I get he’s only 13 but lord he needs to grow up!” Kevin groaned. 

“He will be able to help figure out what Edd likes though. How to make yourself more comfortable, he is the only person around here that understands how to move in on a gentle person. He and Edd are a lot alike. I mean, Edd isn’t super annoying, doesn’t cry a lot and is super smart but they have the same aspects of a personality,” Nazz said. 

“Fine, I will talk to Jimmy sometime. I don’t know when I might just text him. He probably will cry if I say the wrong thing to him and I don’t think I would be able to handle it really,” Kevin said shaking his head. 

Kevin’s phone buzzed from where it sat on the coffee table, Kevin wasn’t sure who could be texting him and he hadn’t texted anyone during the day. He had only texted Nazz earlier about coming over. He grabbed his phone and he felt himself go hot as he read who it was from. 

“I’m just going to take a wild guess here and say that Double d just texted you,” she said looking at his reaction to his phone. 

“Yes it is, in fact, him,” he said still staring at his phone not really sure if he wanted to unlock it or not. 

“What does it say? Is it something alarming? Is it something important? What is it Kev?” She asked, being the nosey person she usually is. 

“It isn’t important but I guess I don’t know how to reply to it. I could totally mess it up if I say the wrong thing back,” he said looking at her with worry in his eyes. 

She took the phone and pushed the home button so the screen would light up again and she could see the text message. She felt irritated at how Kevin reacted, Edd had sent a simple hello text to Kevin. She smacked the backside of his head, “Kevin, you’re a fucking idiot sometimes I swear,” she said through gritted teeth. 

“What! If I say the wrong thing to him I could totally scare him off forever!” He said acting innocent, not aware he sounds like a complete idiot. 

Nazz unlocked his phone and texted Edd back saying hey. She tossed the phone onto Kevin’s lap and she shook her head still irritated. 

Kevin unlocked his phone and looked at what she had sent back and nodded, “I like that, very subtle. It’s definitely not going to scare him away that is for sure.”

“God, you’re so stupid. You’re acting like he isn’t even human now. He is the same Edd you would punch in the nose when we were in sixth grade Kev. You don’t need to treat him like some foreign being!” She muttered. 

He shrugged, “I’ll try my best. I’m just scared that I will scare him away is all. I really like him Nazz, I don’t want things to flop because I, myself, am a flop.”

She rolled her eyes, “Let's order something to eat, I’m starving and you are irritating me,” She got up from her place on the couch and went to the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA I haven't updated in a long time. sorry about that. but here is a messy messy chapter that has a twist in the middle of it that I actually love.

Days had passed, Kevin and Edd would text often. More than often, it was a constant stream of text now. Edd wasn’t one to text much, he had unlimited but usually, it was his parents who text him and no one else. 

Kevin was an avid texter, it was how he communicated with just about everyone. It took a couple days since his talk with Nazz to get the guts to text Jimmy. 

Kevin: Hey Jimmy. It’s Kevin, you know the guy down the street. Nazz gave me your number. I have a few questions if that alright?

Jimmy: Hi Kevin! OF course :) ask away i am always happy to help in any possible way. 

Kevin was already cursing himself for texting Jimmy in the first place, just the way Jimmy texted bugged Kevin. 

Kevin: So I started seeing Edd, dont think its a secret anymore but I really am nervous around him and I don’t really know what to do with that. I think hes nervous too and i dont know how to fix it????

Jimmy: well edd is a very shy guy, kevin. You gotta make sure he trusts you. Hang out with him a lot, invite him over, spend some nights together. Hes a lot like me in the anxiety region, you just gotta reassure him a lot that you arent going to hurt him, you are kinda scary   
Kevin didn’t even bother texting Jimmy back, his advice sucked. He shouldn’t have even asked him for any advice, he was just being paranoid and he knew it. Edd already trusted him, he knew he did. 

Edd: Tomorrow is the last day before Thanksgiving break. It feels as if just yesterday school begun.

Kevin smiled, it slowly came across his mind that he did not need any help from anyone. Edd was comfortable with him, and the days of texting made Kevin comfortable with Edd. He did not need to reassure anyone. 

Kevin: We should hang out then hmmmm?

Edd: Oh dear. I would love to hang out Kevin. What shall we do?

Kevin: Just hang out at mine or yours. It is up to you babes. 

Edd: You’re the sweetest.

-

The day went by in a blur, some of the teachers actually assigning homework that more than likely would never be completed. Not by Kevin anyways, Edd was more likely to do it than any of the other Freshman in the school. 

Getting home Kevin tossed his stuff to the floor and went up to his room, without saying hello to his mother. 

He flopped down onto his bed once arriving at his room, he unlocked his phone and scrolled through stuff looking waiting for Edd to text him. 

Kevin soon dozed off to sleep without meaning too, his phone rested on his chest and his shoes still on his feet. Edd had texted him multiple times now, as he had made plans with Kevin the night before. 

Edd made his way over to the Barr’s home, wondering where Kevin was, and if he was okay. He knocked on the door, not feeling like touching the door bell that had who knows what on it. 

Kevin’s mother opened the door and smiled seeing Edd standing there, “Well isn’t it lovely to see you Eddward. I believe Kevin is upstairs, come in come in.”  
Edd felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder, he thanked Kevin’s mother and made his way into the home. He took off his shoes and went up the stairs to Kevin’s room. 

He knocked softly on the door before opening it, stepping into the room he smiled seeing Kevin asleep. He softly closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, making sure to not step on anything that was on the floor. 

He tilted his head slightly looking at Kevin, he knew he should not wake the poor boy up. He looked down at his feet noticing the mess that was Kevin’s room. 

Edd had cleaned it for him after the Halloween party, but that obviously gave Kevin no real motivation to keep it clean after that. 

Edd grabbed the dirty laundry that was thrown around and put it into the empty hamper. Why have the hamper if you were not going to use it. 

After about an hour of cleaning up everything seemed to be in the rightful place, luckily Kevin was not the type to eat in his bedroom. Edd placed his own phone onto Kevin’s desk, looking over at the sleeping male who seemed unbothered by the fact that his room was just fully cleaned. 

Edd decided against waking him up, he wrote him a small note so he would know that he had been by and that he really did not want to wake him up from his comfortable slumber. 

“Kevin, I dropped by and you were sound asleep. I could not get myself to wake you up so I tidied up your messy messy room and I’m leaving a note. Text me once you wake up. Xx Edd”

He taped the small note onto Kevin’s phone that laid on Kevin’s chest still. Edd grabbed his phone off of the desk before leaving the room completely. 

“Kevin fell asleep so I’m going to head home, it was lovely stopping by. I hope I come by again soon,” He said thanking Kevin’s mother. 

“You’re allowed over whenever you want Edd, I hope you have a wonderful night, and if I do not see you before the holiday, I hope you have an amazing Thanksgiving,” She said to him. 

“You too, goodnight,” He said to her before slipping his shoes on and letting himself out of the house.   
-

Lil authors note right in the middle of a chapter bc im FAKE. I’m skipping ahead, I lowkey got stuck because the beginning of relationships suck and it's ALWAYS awkward. So I’m skipping a few years bc I CAN LMAO don’t like it, don’t care. I want drama to happen 

-

It had been three years now since Edd and Kevin got together. Their relationship was strong and they had no problem telling anyone who asked them that they were dating. High school was treating both of them alright. 

Edd still in higher classes kept his GPA up and kept up with his studies not finding Kevin a distraction. He even helped Kevin get his GPA so he was not left out of the sports he was in. 

Kevin tried his best to not have Edd be a distraction during the school years but it was something he could not help. He knew he loved Edd, and it was an obvious thing. They already went through the awkward first ‘I love you’. Kevin is the first to spit it out one night summer before senior year. 

-

It was a warm night in the summer, the stars were visible and Kevin and Edd were in Kevin’s back yard sitting in the grass. 

Edd was pointing out stars and naming them off to Kevin, a big smile plastered on his face. The little tooth gap still existing, neither of them hated it though. Edd pointed out constellations as well, Kevin slowly zoning out staring at Edd in the dark the only light coming from the porch light. 

“Kevin, it is very rude to stare, also if you did not want to hear about the stars you could have just told me instead of looking brain dead at me,” Edd said crossing his arms shaking his head. 

Kevin was pulled back to earth and he shook his head fondly, “Don’t be so cruel Edd, I was staring at you, yes but I was listening for the most part. I sometimes get lost when you get on your science rants, babes.”

Edd uncrossed his arms and the smile slowly grew back onto his face, he leaned his head onto Kevin’s shoulder and sighed. “You know what tomorrow is?” 

Kevin thought for a second then slowly shook his head, “No, please do not yell at me if it something I forgot. You know I forget a lot,” he said looking at the sky. 

“I do not believe you would’ve done the math to figure this one out, but tomorrow is we’ve been dating for exactly one thousand days,” he cooed excitedly. 

Kevin looked down at him and smiled, “Oh? So does that mean you’re finally going to dump me and move onto someone new?”

Edd shook his head, “not in a million years Barr, it means that I am happy that I’ve gotten to spend the past almost three years with you.”

Kevin smiled, “Hey, you’re getting all sappy on me! I thought you said you wouldn’t do that again as you always end up cryinnnng,” he teased. 

Edd lifted his head back up and stuck his tongue out at Kevin, “Sike I changed my mind! I’m dumping you, I like Jimmy now!”

“I know for a fact that is a lie, and shush don’t joke about leaving me that makes me said. I love you,” he said looking at him not fully realizing what he said. 

Edd tiled his head, “Did you mean that?” he asked, he was not going to assume he meant it if he was joking. 

“Edd, we have been together for almost three years and we still haven’t said it to each other which is odd. Of course, I love you, you are everything to me. I am not the gushy guy, but saying I love you is not going to hurt my masculinity. This is a raw feeling, I love you,” Kevin said softly. 

Edd felt his cheeks redden and he slowly nodded his head, “I believe you, I guess it is just hard to believe that you actually love me Kev. I love you, no offense to my parents but I think I love you more than them. I barely see them, I’m tired of them leaving me money to buy food and don’t even bother seeing me. You actually care about me, I love you so much.”

-

Senior year started now, it was the final stretch of their grade school career. It was weird, to Edd it felt like a second ago he was a freshman getting little things in his locker. He never found out who was putting them in there though. 

Halloween pasted, Thanksgiving was coming up. This year he was spending it at Kevin’s with his family, his own parents going to a family member's house. He didn’t really feel like giving them his attention when he never got theirs. 

Edd had made a dish to bring to the Barr’s home, he was not one to go to an event empty handed. The weather was warm with a cool wind in the air, which made going across the street a tad chilly. 

He knocked on the door and was soon greeted by Kevin’s mother, she smiled seeing it was Edd. 

“It is lovely to see you could make it Edd, come in and let me take that from you,” She said taking the dish from his hands. 

“Thank you for inviting me, I feel rejected from my own family honestly,” he said kicking off his shoes and setting them by the door like he always did. 

“You are always welcome here. You are definitely part of our family. Kevin is in his room, I bet he will be excited to see you are here,” she said nodding towards the stairs. 

Kevin and Edd told both of their parents about their relationship after they had been dating for a year. No one really cared all that much, they were just happy they were happy and not doing drugs. 

Edd went up to Kevin's room, he knocked softly on the door before opening the door. He smiled seeing Kevin tugging a shirt over his head. 

Kevin smiled and ran a hand through his hair, “Hey dork, I didn’t know you’d be over this early. My mom didn’t talk a whole bunch did she?” 

Edd shook his head, “Nope, she said you’d be happy to see me so I came up. If you don’t want me up here I can go help your mom in the kitchen?” 

Kevin shook his head, “You are an absolute dork, why would I want my boyfriend going down to cook with my mother when you could be up here with me.”

“Maybe you wanted the alone time I dunno,” he shrugged. 

“I masturbate in the shower like a normal guy,” Kevin said causing Edd’s cheeks to turn beet red. 

“Now Kevin that is not the kinda talk you do with the door open,” he said crossing his arms over his chest. 

Kevin nodded his head, “You are right,” he went over and closed the door and smiled. “There now the door is closed.”

Edd shook his head, “You’re nuts, but I love you none the less,” he said softly putting his arms down. 

Kevin snaked an arm around his waist and smiled, “And I love your innocence. It is absolutely adorable,” he said smiling. 

Edd pressed a kiss to Kevin’s chin, “well, what shall we do while we wait for dinner?” Edd hummed softly. 

“Let’s watch a movie, I was going to say let’s watch football but my poor boyfriend is not interested in any sports,” he cooed. 

“I never liked sports, and I never will. At least you know that” Edd smiled wiggling himself out of Kevin’s grasp. He got onto Kevin’s bed, “What movie shall we watch?”


End file.
